This invention relates to a method of separating a fitting from an end portion of a tube which are mechanically joined together.
Many tube assemblies have a fitting such as a flange or elbow mechanically joined to an end portion of a metal tube. In one method of joining the tube and fitting, the tube is swaged into grooves formed in the bore of the fitting. Such fittings are normally castings and since several machining steps are required to manufacture such fittings, they are rather expensive with some costing up to 40 to 50 dollars. One of the problems associated with these tube assemblies is that of salvaging the fitting for reuse when the tube becomes damaged or broken or if the tube assembly is improperly formed during manufacturing.